<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雷泉】月亮百合 by morator1um</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997720">【雷泉】月亮百合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um'>morator1um</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*病态关系，安眠曲箱活“要给爱浇利益的水”梗而捏造的箱庭<br/>*有病 ooc 非常雷 非常非常雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雷泉】月亮百合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月永雷欧回来时买了花。</p><p>几支白色的百合，带着一点叶子，优雅得很。月永雷欧耐心的把他们插在玻璃花瓶里，花瓶是蓝色的玻璃吹出来的，濑名泉很喜欢，喜欢到要放在餐桌上正中间最显眼的地方。</p><p>濑名泉说了今天要很晚回来，他好不容易接到的工作，就算被排到晚上九点他也好好忍耐着赔着笑脸做。他不许月永雷欧看他工作，因为狼狈。</p><p>不看就不看吧。月永雷欧漆黑的屋子里趴在餐桌上，手机又不知道被他丢在哪，空调开着，他坐在风口下，还是觉得冷。他早上起来吃过饭，开车送濑名泉去工作，又去卖场买了一个星期的食品。濑名泉给他的单子，他对着买就行。开车回来，把两大袋东西塞进冰箱，昏昏沉沉睡到下午，出去闲逛寻找灵感，接着回家。</p><p>门口堆着他买来的零食，他不想去拿。</p><p>濑名泉明明知道他不会做饭的，还是把他留在家里。就算家挨着周边几家餐厅很近，他一边想把自己过得饥寒交迫的事情展露给濑名泉看，又想把自己的孩子气隐藏在乖巧的表现下。濑名泉给他甜头了。</p><p>甜头、好处、代价，什么都行。他们保持着这种暧昧的关系。不去工作时，他们几乎整天腻在家里，有时候做爱，有时候只是抱紧在一起，昏昏沉沉的睡。</p><p>濑名泉压力很大，一边工作不顺利，一边还要关心国内那些评价。他像一张绷紧的弓，随时要射出锐利的箭，朝向月永雷欧。</p><p>或者说，是月永雷欧要用身体去接，要把那箭插在自己心上，要自己流血。</p><p>他喜欢这个。</p><p>如果问他是不是爱着濑名泉，他当然会说爱，可是这爱几分是暧昧几分是特别，他讲不出来。但他由衷的喜欢这种流血一样的痛快。就像他喜欢和濑名泉做爱，喜欢在家里任何地方把他脱到只剩一幅身体、一个灵魂，然后操他。</p><p>他后背的骨头总是颤颤巍巍地抖，像振翅欲飞的蝶。</p><p>只是月永雷欧是不可能让他飞走的。月永雷欧来，就是要把他捉住，把他关在自己的身体里，肋骨里。痛苦还是快乐，光明与黑暗，一切的一切都归他所有，只归他一个人。</p><p>他喜欢在他的蝴蝶骨下重重地咬下去，后背的皮肉太薄，他咬出的血痕散开来成了一个丑陋的圆，他听见濑名泉哭泣一样的呻吟，他在令头脑一片空白的耳鸣中无数次地达到高潮。</p><p>可能这一切都不正确。没来由的性爱，追求不顾一切的疼痛，明码标价的利用。给他介绍业内的人，就可以操他；帮他拓展人脉，就可以让他给自己口交；给他找到工作，任何工作，就可以在喜欢的地方咬他。</p><p>可是就算这一切不正确都算在内，最不正确的还是濑名泉的工作没有起色。月永雷欧说他是最好看，他就该是最好看。只是别人还没看到他的美。</p><p>很多时候，月永雷欧想把他的翅膀全都剪掉，像小时候做的，网住的蝴蝶，翅膀上亮晶晶的粉末让他流泪不止，所以他把蝴蝶的翅膀剪掉了，放在水里洗啊洗啊，洗到只剩脆弱的、最纯净的宝蓝色，然后放到玻璃盒子里。被剪掉翅膀的蝴蝶比普通虫子更丑，在砂石中脆弱的爬，长长的须和腿抖啊抖。月永雷欧不知道他们要爬到哪去，明明没了好看的翅膀就什么都不是了，不能活下去，也不能被人爱，更别提飞了。</p><p>很丑吗？</p><p>濑名泉问他。</p><p>他后背蝴蝶骨下面被月永雷欧无数次的咬过，褪去结痂的疤痕沉淀了一圈色素，像一个丑陋的洞。</p><p>不丑。月永雷欧说。不丑，很美，像蝴蝶翅膀上的花纹。</p><p>濑名泉很容易留疤痕，却一次都没说过不许他咬，暧昧的态度。</p><p>很多次很多次，月永雷欧想咬在明显的地方，咬在脖子，咬在手臂，留下明显的记号，别人看不到的、美丽的濑名泉，在黑暗中被打上他的烙印。别人不懂的他的美，早就为月永雷欧一个人所有。</p><p>并不是什么特殊癖好，只是想要分享满溢的情感。把这份灼伤人心的、热得发痛情感分享给你。</p><p>月永雷欧抬头，他不知道自己是否睡着过，屋子里还是好黑好黑，百合花垂着头看他。</p><p>百合花！月永雷欧想。濑名泉死的时候一定要在百合花的簇拥下。一次也好，让他们一起死去，穿着白色的礼服，在白色的百合花下结婚，手握着手，肩贴着肩，共同躺在狭窄的棺材里，手上有银色的戒指，濑名泉捧着白色的百合花。</p><p>他们的生活是凝固的死，死不再是终点，而是延伸开来的每一天，他们的时间像是变了奏的曲，被肆意的揉搓捏扁再丢进臭水沟。</p><p>好想和你，好想和你。</p><p>月永雷欧努力地抬起头，吻了吻娇艳欲滴的百合。可是百合只是沉默地看他。</p><p>门铃就在这时响了。月永雷欧直挺挺地坐起来，瞪着百合，门铃又响了，他这才反应过来不是在做梦，于是抱起蓝色的玻璃瓶冲去开门。玻璃瓶里的水开心地唱歌，一些溅在月永雷欧脸上，一些打湿了百合。</p><p>濑名，月永雷欧捧着花瓶说，百合。</p><p>濑名泉站在门口，外面是无人的街，孤寂的路灯，冬天的寒气。他的眼睛是红的，脸是红的，鼻子也是红的。</p><p>雷欧君。接着他忽然沉默下去。</p><p>今天又是百合吗？雷欧君很喜欢百合啊。濑名泉说。</p><p>百合开得最好。月永雷欧诚实地答。</p><p>是啊，百合开得最好。我真傻。濑名泉说着说着自嘲地笑了。</p><p>我真傻，居然奢求一束玫瑰。</p><p>月永雷欧的肚子响亮地叫了起来。</p><p>晚上要吃饭吗？濑名泉平淡地问道。月永雷欧说，不要。</p><p>真的吗？濑名泉努力地笑，像少儿频道尴尬的主持人，不吃饭可是要饿到明天早上了。</p><p>我想吃濑名。月永雷欧开心地抱住他。花瓶夹在他们中间，百合被粗暴地蹂躏，黄色的花粉黏在衣服上了。</p><p>好啊。濑名泉笑起来。温柔地、温柔地说，好啊，雷欧君。</p><p>百合也好，玫瑰也好，只要是月永雷欧给的，他什么都会要。他觉得他还是没有哭够，不然怎么还会有眼泪流下来呢。月永雷欧舔他的耳廓，温柔地问他，很痛吗？</p><p>很痛。濑名泉的眼泪顺着脸颊流。痛得不得了。</p><p>那就好。月永雷欧说。那就好。</p><p>接着他把自己重重的撞进濑名泉的身体。他冷得像冰，所以月永雷欧把他拉到空调的送风口下，把他按在餐桌的正上操他。濑名泉在哭，他觉得心疼，可是这眼泪也是属于他的，这眼泪是为他流的。他听见濑名泉不断的叫他的名字，用令人心碎的声音等待他的回应。</p><p>于是他回答，濑名。</p><p>濑名泉毫无预兆的射了。他无意识地向前逃，月永雷欧不喜欢这样，所以把他拉回来。破碎的百合花看着他，看着他们在餐桌上流汗也流泪。可是百合花太丑，于是月永雷欧把它扫到地上。</p><p>玻璃飞溅时大概也划伤濑名泉了，他发出惊叫。月永雷欧把自己压在他身上，贴着他的耳边说，明天我会买新的给你的好吗，我答应你。</p><p>好。濑名泉哭泣着说。接着月永雷欧射在他身体里。</p><p>花瓶里的水流了满地，玻璃碎片划过的地方火辣辣地痛，在黑暗中，月永雷欧把濑名泉好好的摊开在餐桌上，自己也爬上去躺下。现在这个餐桌只属于他们了。那个漂亮花瓶现在彻底消失了。</p><p>濑名泉说话时带着很重的鼻音，他说道，雷欧君，我还不够好。不够漂亮。</p><p>不，月永雷欧摇摇头，认真地看着他说，濑名是世界上最漂亮的人。</p><p>濑名泉像是被他震住了，很久才问，那明天买什么花回来呢。</p><p>月永雷欧快活地笑起来，说，当然是百合。</p><p>可是，濑名泉轻轻地说，我想要玫瑰。</p><p>月永雷欧说，好，那就玫瑰。濑名泉却突然摇摇头，算了，我不想要玫瑰了。雷欧君买你喜欢的吧。</p><p>我还配不上你的爱。</p><p>月永雷欧不知道他为什么忽然后悔了，于是安慰他，好，反正玫瑰也开得不好，还是买漂亮的百合。</p><p>他吻濑名泉的额头。吻到他颤抖的睫毛。</p><p>百合花烂在地上了，这次不能再看着他们了。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>